


pose

by kinkymagnus



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit references, Hickeys, M/M, Maia works in an "adult toystore", Marking/Claiming, Model Magnus Bane, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fill, Slight voyeurism?, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, alec can kind of cook in this au sshhh don't question it, all the lightwoods are tops, but not like in the super creepy way, but that's for another time, in the 'im gonna kiss/mark you all over so everyone knows you're mine ;)' way, like nsfw/tasteful nudes kind of model, magnus bane is HOT AS FUCK, mlm author, not like in the jealousy way, technically no actual smut just lots of references to it?, this is inspired partially by alt boys au by enkelimagnus ngl, which izzy and clary probably love, which y'all should read btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: There it was: right there on the cover of the calendar.Magnus, laid out like some sort of greek god,coveredin hickeys....Alec bought the calendar.





	pose

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous, who prompted 21 (aka hickeys, marking/claiming)

 

Alec was having a great day.

Really! He was. 

He and Magnus had a nice dinner planned tonight, so he was looking forward to that. They'd had some amazing sex before even getting out of bed, leaving him in a relaxed and good mood all day.

And then he'd gotten to work and found he didn't have to deal with a particularly annoying co-worker for another week, as he was out sick.

And now he was having lunch with his sister and her partners (they were all very nice) at a cafe, and it was actually pretty great.

Until this.

Clary had just finished up ranting about her day (apparently her ex-boyfriend had called again, and it hadn't ended well) and now the conversation was turning to other things.

"How about you, babe?" Clary asked Maia. "How's your work been? That guy still giving you problems?"

"Nah," said Maia, thinking of how Izzy had punched him. She'd wanted to do it herself, but she'd also wanted to keep her job. Izzy, however, had been more than happy to teach him a lesson when he attempted to hit on them both while Maia was on break.

"We've been looking for a calendar to put up in the break room," Maia said. 

Izzy's eyes lit up. "Right," she said, in a tone that promised trouble. "I remember, you told me about this! Wanna show Alec what we found?" 

Maia grinned. 

"Ooh, what is it?" Clary asked.

"We got a new shipment recently," Maia said, bending down to rummage through her bag. "Including some calendars. Some were pretty explicit, but we quickly found a favorite..."

She finally pulled it out, making a little noise of victory. "Aha!" 

She smacked it down on the table triumphantly. 

Clary giggled at the sight of it, looking torn between embarrassment and humor.

There it was: right on the cover of the calendar.

Magnus, laid out like some sort of greek god,  _covered_ in hickeys.

He looked beautiful, of course: he was barely covered at all, but it was tasteful. His muscles were toned and his warm brown eyes were sparkling. 

And... well. The hickeys.

Alec had made them.

He remember making them very well.

They were scattered up his neck  _(Magnus had been up against the wall and Alec had been inside him, sucking marks on his neck as he'd moaned softly)_ and along his collarbone  _(later, Magnus had been laid out on the sheets below him and Alec had made his way down to his cock, ready to lick and suck him)_ and along the V of muscles between his hips  _(blowing him, pulling off every once in a while to stroke him and suck dark bruises in the shape of his mouth onto his boyfriend's skin)_ and all over his thighs  _(eating him out, teasing him, licking and kissing and biting all over as he trembled under the hand pinning his hips down)_.

And although you couldn't see them that well, he knew they were on the back of his neck, too, and his shoulders  _(fucking him from behind, watching his muscles flex and ripple under his skin as he took every thrust)_ and his ass and the base of his spine  _(flipping him over as he ate him out, spreading his cheeks apart, then getting ready to fuck him)_ and probably in other places he'd absently kissed and bitten. 

And he remembered the photoshoot, too:

Magnus had come to work the next day and made no effort to cover the marks with makeup. 

He laid himself out in position with a teasing smirk to Alec: showing off the marks Alec had left all over his body.

Alec had gotten quite a few congratulatory claps on the back.

He'd fucked Magnus hard that night, kissing each mark and adding a few new ones, telling him how sexy he looked like that. 

That, too, had been a great day, although he could have done without the wolf whistles and impressed looks. 

"They put this on the calendar?" he said incredulously. "I thought they were going to edit out the--uh."

"You can say hickeys, Alec," Izzy said, amused. "I'm a big girl. And considering Magnus's job, I've seen him mostly naked before."

"Also considering how you two never put a sock on your door," Maia teased. 

"You should knock first," Alec said defensively. 

"We do," Clary said. "Loudly."

"Magnus is louder," Izzy said matter-of-factly.

"Izzy!"

"What? It's true."

"I don't--I don't need to hear about my sex life and--and my boyfriend's naked--" he cut himself off, spluttering, and finally managed to get out "--From my  _sister_ and her girlfriends!" 

" _Any_ waaay," Maia said loudly, "We got a new calendar. And it's this one. We thought you might like one."

Alec frowned at it. "You brought this for me?" he said.

"Oh, no," Maia said brightly. "You've got to come to the shop and buy it."

" _And_ that means you can get Magnus a little surprise," Izzy said. "You know, to celebrate him being on the cover of a calendar."

"I'm not--I'm not talking about this with you."

"So you don't want the calendar?"

".......I didn't say that."

"Gotcha," Clary muttered under her breath.

"C'mon," Maia said cheerfully. "We have time before you got to go back, and I can show you around."

"I'm not letting my sister's girlfriend take me to a sex shop."

"Do you want a really good discount or not?"

"......Fine. But we're never speaking of this again."

"Done," Maia agreed. 

"And Isabelle isn't coming with us!"

"Oh, I'm coming," Izzy said. "But I promise I won't look at you whatever you get. I'm just getting some stuff for  _us._ While we're all here."

"Oooh," Clary said. "I'm coming with you then."

"You will be," Izzy winked.

"Oh my god," Alec said. "I regret everything." 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus came home to humming in the kitchen.

He walked in, following the warm, delicious scent of something baking. 

Alec was by the stove, wearing an apron that said "KISS THE COOK", a gag gift from Magnus's friend Catarina.

The timer on the oven was counting down, so whatever he was making was apparently nearly done. 

"Hey, darling," he said. 

Alec turned around, face lighting up. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, leaning forward to kiss Magnus. It was a chaste, quick greeting kiss, but Magnus savored it anyway.

"How was your day?" Magnus asked. 

"Izzy, Maia, and Clary dragged me to the store where Maia works," Alec said. "I got you something."

"Oh?" Magnus asked, intrigued.

"Well, two somethings," Alec said. "First..."

There was a high pitched beep and Alec jumped. "Sorry, just a sec," he said, turning to grab an oven mitt and open the stove.

He pulled out a dish, setting it on the potholders and closing the door, then pulling off the mitt and turning off the oven.

"That'll need to cool off," he said.

"Why are you making a pie?" Magnus asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's apple crumble," Alec said. "Your favorite."

When he smiled, his eyes crinkled in the most adorable way.

"Mm," Magnus said, inhaling the scent of warm apple cinnamon. "Special occasion?"

"Did you know..." Alec said. "that you're on the cover of a calendar?"

Magnus blinked. "Not specifically, but I've been in calendars before. Usually I'm one of the months rather than the cover, though."

Alec picked something up from the counter by the fridge, holding it out to Magnus.

"That's kind of neat, though, actually. Is that why the apple pie?" Magnus asked, taking the calendar to look at.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't know you'd even turned in this picture."

Alec shrugged. "It was a good picture, and they check all the pictures on my camera. I figured they'd edit out the hickeys, but when I asked... apparently it's hot?"

Magnus laughed. "Well, it was when it happened."

Alec paused. "Sorry, are you--okay with this? You said you didn't know it had been submitted, so--"

"Darling, it doesn't bother me in the slightest," Magnus said honestly. "I'm a little surprised, but I've had far more lewd photos made public in my career. I'm really not upset."

"Good," Alec said relieved. "It'd be pretty shitty to celebrate it if you were."

"I'd never be upset by apple pie," Magnus said playfully. "Besides, you said you'd gotten  _two_ things. Am I presumptuous to think you've got another little  _congratulations_ gift in there?"

Alec grinned at him. "Not at all," he said. "I got you something I think you'll like very much."

"Oh, really?" Magnus said, voice going lower as he set the calendar apart and stepped closer, very much ready to start having some fun  _now._

"Mmhmm," Alec said, leaning closer as if to kiss him.

Then he pulled away at the last second, finger bopping his nose. "Which you will get to see  _after_ dinner. Come on, I've got it all set up in the next room."

Magnus beamed, walking past him. "Apple pie for dessert?" he said over his shoulder.

"And you," Alec shot back.

Magnus laughed.

 

(It really was a nice dinner. Great sex afterwards, too.

Yeah, this was a good day.) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what was the toy alec bought him? whatever you want it to be.
> 
> also yeah another shitty abrupt ending look this is two in one day and there might be another or another FEW on the way so,
> 
> also y'all should read enkelimagnus's[ alternative boys](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152053) series.


End file.
